


No Signal

by secretglittersauce



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Creepypasta, Horror, M/M, Scary, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretglittersauce/pseuds/secretglittersauce
Summary: Roman and Patton are having car trouble on a stormy night. They wish they could just call for help, but their phones are receiving no signal.(This story is complete.)





	No Signal

Rain pelted the little car as it struggled through the storm, its driver and passenger both tensely silent as they chugged through the dark back roads of the woods.

Both riders stared straight ahead through the windshield and prayed for the engine to hold out for one more grueling mile but they knew it wouldn't get them home.

Through the rain's blur, the passenger spotted a dim golden light, then another, until they were an arranged series in his view. Windows, those of a house with a well-lit interior.

"We should make it to that house," said Patton, carefully steering the car along towards it.

Roman nodded, murmuring over the whimpering windshield wipers, "You stay in the car. I'll go inside and request to use their landline."

They both hoped the owner of the house had such a phone line, as neither of their cellphones were getting any signal out here.

The car crawled up into the driveway and idled. Patton was too scared to kill the engine, worried that it might not start back up again.

Now Roman leaned over to kiss Patton on the cheek.  
"I'll be back soon for you," he assured him before slipping out of the car and scurrying through the rain and onto the front step of the house.

Patton attempted to watch him through the downpour but could scarcely make him out. His fingers clung nervously to the steering wheel and he picked up his phone to beg it, once more, to find a signal.

This place didn't feel right.

Roman, after taking a moment to steel himself and rehearse his introduction, rang the front doorbell.  
He heard no movement from within the house and let a few moments pass before raptly knocking against the door.

To his surprise, his second knock caused the door to pop open gently and swing quietly open into the house  
In front of Roman was a brightly lit foyer, hosting a set of stairs and three entryways leading into the house.

"Hello?" he called into the house. There came no reply, and he took a few steps inside.

As he glanced around for an occupant or phone, Roman spoke aloud, hoping to avoid alarming anyone if he could.

"My car is about to quit outside and I need to try calling a towing company. I'd use my phone but I'm not getting a signal out here."

There was a creak from overhead, as if weight had been shifted against the upstairs floor.

He was speaking so loudly, could they not hear him? Surely someone was here.

Trying to ignore a sick dread in his gut, Roman took a deep breath and began to ascend the stairs. He would find the resident here and introduce himself as planned, use their phone, and return to Patton. It would be fine.

Outside, Patton's gaze moved anxiously between his phone screen and the front step of the house. The mass of shapes and colors that were Roman had vanished from sight. Hopefully he wouldn't be long.  
A minute passed, then another.

At some point when he looked back to the house, the lights had gone out.

It had to be the storm, right?

Only there had been no lightning...

Patton chewed his lip and once more returned his gaze to his phone. He gasped.

He had three bars of signal! And Roman must have, too!

Relief shuddered through him as he began texting Roman.

In the house, Roman found himself moving as silently as he could up the staircase. His goal was to alert the owner of his prescence and ask for their help, yes, but he couldn't seem to shake the sensation of needing to avoid gaining something's attention.

He inhaled as he reached the topmost step and turned to the right, towards where he thought the source of the noise seemed to be.

Another creaking came from behind the door there and Roman began to feel very cold. He reached out to knock on the door but couldn't bring himself to do so. For several moments he stood there, frozen, with his knuckles inches from the wood.

Finally, he began to knock.

He'd only just grazed the door when it slammed open suddenly, revealing an empty, brightly lit bedroom.  
Roman stood rigid and wide-eyed, staring into the room and trying to process what had just happened.

The lights in the room began to dim, along with every light in the rest of the house. It happened so slowly, Roman almost thought he was imagining it, or even blacking out.

Then he was standing in blackness.

There came a soft scuffling from behind him and he instantly turned to see the silhouette of Patton standing at the top of the stairs and facing him.

"Patton," breathed Roman. "You startled me. I didn't hear you enter. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Patton stepped closer to him, offering his hand.

"I did."

Roman smiled helplessly, relieved to see him and charmed by his mannerisms. He took his hand.  
In his pocket, Roman's phone chimed and he pulled it out to see he now had service, and a text message.  


It was from Patton.

_"We have signal. Can you come back out here?"_

Roman laughed softly, looking to Patton.

"I just got your message. I suppose it was delayed somehow."

Patton watched him.

Looking back to his screen, Roman froze as he saw the ellipses in the text message window.

Patton was typing.

Another message was received.

_"I'm kind of scared."_

Whatever held Roman's hand now held it much tighter.


End file.
